Manzana de la discordia
by Luka-sama
Summary: Deku aun no sabía que entre sus amigos, Uraraka y Bakugou, él era la manzana de la discordia.
_Esta es la idea más loca que creo que tuve en mi mente, pero desde que decidí escribir sobre este fandom, estos tres tenían que estar en una historia._

 _Boku no Hero no me pertenece._

 **Manzana de la discordia**

Bufo por bajo fastidiada al notar la mirada del rubio sobre ella, parecía regocijarse de su actual victoria y querer restregársela en la cara, porque así era Bakugou, un hombre que le gustaba decirle a todos que había ganado. Mordió su labio inferior y evito gritar fastidiada, porque con 19 años ya no era una cría, debía aprender a controlar sus emociones.

Pero es que ese tipo era un maldito tramposo.

No era justo que el chico conociera tan bien a Deku, toda la vida juntos le daba ventaja y mucho que luchar a ella.

Bufo furiosa cada cuando noto como la mano del chico se posaba posesivamente en el hombro de lo único que tenían en común. Para cualquiera pudo haber sido un acto de amistad, pero para ella, deseaba tirarse encima de él y mandarlo a la luna.

Tal vez lo haría.

Camino dando grandes pisotones hasta estar al lado de ellos, pudo ver la cara de fastidio de kaa-chan y la confundida de Midoriya.

Claro que él era inocente, una dulce y pobre alma inocente en medio de dos personas que no eran como él.

Puede que todo empezara poco después de terminar la academia, en ese entonces si bien Bakugou seguía discutiendo todo el tiempo con Deku para ver quién sería el número uno, algo había cambiado, algo que Uraraka descubrió al instante. El rubio explosivo a veces veía a Deku a lo lejos, pero ya no con esas miradas enojadas y resentidas, solo lo miraba con aburrimiento.

Pero lo miraba.

Tal vez quería ser su amigo. Que estúpida fue al pensar en eso.

Porque Kaa-chan era explosivo, fuego corría por sus venas y su fuerza era demoledora. Al igual que miles de explosiones juntas. También era posesivo, si sentía que algo le pertenecía lo tomaba y proclamaba como suyo a los siete mares. Por eso cuando poco a poco esas miradas aburridas pasaron a ser posesivas, Uraraka sintió que algo se salía de sus manos.

Las peleas de Midoriya y Bakugou eran siempre igual de frecuentes, pero ahora el rubio tenía una chispa al ver al chico de pelo verde, en ocasiones Deku se sorprendía cuando lo arrastraba a comer ramen y como en medio de las batallas donde por azares del destino concordaban, el tipo lo apoyaba sin ser tan maldito como cuando eran adolescentes.

Pero lo que ella odiaba con su corazón, eran esos momentos donde ambos "discutían" y Kaa-chan aprovechaba para acercar mucho su rostro a Deku, como si quisiera comerlo o hacerle quien sabe cuántas cosas más.

-Ochako-la nombro Midoriya sorprendido.

Ella sonrió al chico, con esa sensación cálida que ocurría cuando su nombre salía de los labios de Midoriya. Todo gracias a que ella le había reclamado que siempre llamaba a Bakugou por su apodo y a ella ni le decía el nombre.

-Es una sorpresa verte por aquí-dijo el chico alegre.

Ignorante de todo.

De las miradas que Bakugou y Uraraka le mandaban, como si quisieran comerlo y llevarlo a una esquina para hacerlo gemir hasta que olvidara todo. Porque ambos estaban envueltos en oscuridad y deseos egoístas con su persona. Ambos que solo fingían a su lado, reprimiendo sus emociones y estallando en peleas para no hacerlo con él.

-Estaba dando un paseo-expreso la chica con fingida inocencia.

De reojo fulmino con la mirada a Kaa-chan, este gruño internamente y le devolvió una mirada igual de retadora.

Midoriya solo ladeo la cabeza confundido.

-Kaa-chan quiere comer algo de ramen, ¿vienes con nosotros?-propuso Midoriya con alegría.

Sonrió feliz de poder salir con el chico, no ocupaba el Quirk de leer mentes. Porque ahora misma estaba escuchando la voz del rubio taladrarle la cabeza.

" _Ni se te ocurra perra"_

-Por supuesto-acepto feliz.

Los tres se pusieron en marcha, todo mientras Izuku hablaba sobre sus rescates como héroe y sus aventuras, los otros dos jóvenes le escuchaban atentamente. Pero igual no dejaban de fulminarse con la mirada, pues cada uno era el rival del otro.

Era un triángulo amoroso.

Claro que Midoriya no sabía que era la manzana de la discordia.

 **Fin**

 _Kami que acabo de escribir, en fin, espero a alguien le guste esta idea._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
